Pain in His Heart: Sequel
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Trying to forget trying to get her off his mind,he turned to the one thing flirting.Turning into the everyday heartbreaker going out with many girls as he desperately tried to find that one person to be able to distract him. Now its her turn 2 save him.
1. New Beginning

**"Death leaves a heartache that no one can heal, love leaves a memory that no one can steal. That's what happened to Sasuke, after Naruto died his still dealing with grief and it seems like no one can save him from darkness after the love of his life died on his arms. Now it's time for her to save him."**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Another Beginning**

...

After two years, Konoha changed its culture and become modern. Former ninja's at the city became normal. Our genins begin to go at ordinary school where they can experience a normal life being normal teen agers. All of them agree to forget the past and start creating their future. However, one memory of their dearest friend will never forget. Naruro's legacy will always be there forever.

* * *

**Konoha Airport**

* * *

After two years, finally Sasuke decided to come home. Back where he belongs in Konoha, "I'm finally back…" Sasuke whispered to him self while walking off the plane. He can't understand what he is feeling right now. It's not like he felt excitement of being able to go home since the haunting memory still lingered in his heart of the only girl he loved dying in this place 2 years prior. He couldn't seem to forget her smiling face, her beautiful long blonde locks, her crystal blue eyes and especially her voice, each feature haunting him forever, reminding him of his lost beloved. Trying to forget, trying to get her off his mind, he turned to the one thing he was sure to do the job, flirting. Turning into the everyday heartbreaker, going out with many other girls as he desperately tried to find that one person to be able to distract him, this only proved go no where, no girl could ever replace the memory of Naru, and he wasn't entirely sure he really wanted any one to.

_I promised Naruto... I will live for you for the both us... I will love you forever_

"Oi Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to look to see who called his name and there he sees the entire gang grinning, smiling and/or waving at him. Grabbing his baggage, he walked over coolly to approach the group.

"Welcome back Sasuke!" Ino and TenTen greeted him at the same time.

While Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru gave him their own welcoming hugs. Neji just nodded his head in acknowledgement to Sasuke, due to his pride. Sasuke returned the nod, acknowledging the Hyuuga impassively. "So where is the party Sasuke ne?" Kiba suggested, grinning while he put his arms at Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke just smirked.

* * *

**Wines & Spirits**

* * *

The boys are currently at Wines & Spirits, the most famous bar in Konoha.

"Whoa… look at these girls… there are so amazing they will be incredible without their mask on!" Kiba exclaimed

"Really look at them…They are wearing things that show off too much skin, and their make up is a little too out rages, makes them look that they are trying to hard. Let me rephrase that… it only makes them look like whores," Shikamaru said as he yawned in displeasure.

"But this bar looks great one to me…" Lee said innocently, inching closer to the alcoholic beverages.

"Oi lee you're not allowed to drink…" Shikamaru said, grabbing him by the collar before he got too close. "Eh… but why!" Rock lee whined, pouting slightly. "It's because you're too dangerous when you got drunk. It will be too troublesome to get you under control."

"Guys just let's go!" Kiba said, ignoring the whining protest from Rock Lee as he started blabbing on about Shikamaru not being youthful, you know the usual.

Suddenly a girl approached Sasuke and wrapping and arm around his arm to cling on him. "Hey hottie~ Want some fun?" the girl said flirtatiously tracing an imaginary line on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke slipping into his new character smirked in reply, reaching for the girls cheeks and caressing it lightly.

On the side lines, Shikamaru, Kiba and lee just gape at the scene, this being the first time they saw Sasuke flirt with other girls. They thought after those two years, he would stay cold and anti-social but by looking at him now, it seems he changed.

"Well he does need to move on," Kiba mumbled to the others but there was uncertainty on his voice. As they watched the scene more only to slip deeper into shock at Sasuke new side, all three wondering if they liked the cold and anti-social Sasuke better.

Sasuke spared a glance at them after his make-out session with the girl. They could hear the girl giggle, feeling disgusted with this girl even more. "Hey guys why don't you get some drinks I'll just catch up on you later," Sasuke said casually as he walk away with the girl which of course was still clinging on him.

* * *

**At the corner:**

* * *

"Just stay here hottie I'll be back…" the girl said giving him a flirtatious flying kiss. Sasuke leaned back against the wall after she walked away, waiting for the girl to come back. He then heard something that caught his attention.

"Goodbye Yuukie see you tomorrow!" "Yeah take care Rika."

"Hmm… that girl…" Sasuke mumbled at him self as he heard the soft melodic tone of the first girl, seeming too familiar for his liking. Standing up, he decided to get some drinks and went back to his friends, having had enough waiting for that Whore.

He went to the bartender and ordered some drinks. As he waited for his order, Sasuke's eyes caught a blonde haired girl running down the hall. Dark obsidian orbs showed recognition, and Sasuke wasted no time as he took off, running after the girl until he reached outside the bar. Looking at his left and right for any sign of this new person now plaguing his mind of memories of his beloved, but he lost the girl. "Damn it!"

* * *

**Morning: **

**Shirahane Residence**

* * *

"Rika wake up you will be late for your first day in school!" Rika's mother called her from down stairs.

"Yep mom I'm coming!" Rika look at her life-size mirror. She has long blonde locks, a pair of blue sparkling eyes, and sun-kissed complexion to add to her natural beauty.

"Well, you are all ready to go Shirahane Rika! Let's face our first day of school with confidence."

"Rika hurry up now!"

"Yeah mom I'm coming!" Rika yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs.

"Now Rika! Or you are going to be late at school." Mrs. Shirahane said to her daughter while she is preparing her bentou.

"Sorry mom! I'll be going now…" Rika said while getting a slice of bread on her plate, rushing out of the house.

"Rika before you leave, here don't forget your bentou," Her mother managed to say in time before her daughter left the house completely.

"Oh! Thanks mom…" Rika said taking her bentou, before turning and running out the door, slamming it shut behind her due to her haste.

"Kids this days…" Rika mother mussed turning back to her own duties.

* * *

**Konoha high school parking lot:**

* * *

Sasuke was leaning on the hood of his car casually, talking with his friends, or more like hearing Kiba rant and rave about the night before. "Sasuke! How could you do that you ditch us like that!" Kiba exclaimed, annoyance coating his already loud voice. "Shut up Kiba. The whole school can hear your obnoxious..." Sasuke drawled out impassively.

"Well I'm sure Sasuke has the good reason. Did you get laid again Sasuke?" Lee said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Sasuke just glared at them. Shikamaru sighed mumbling 'troublesome' to him self at this, and shrugged it off.

"Let's just leave Sasuke alone. Come one, let's go." Shikamaru said walking away. "Hey wait Shikamaru!" Kiba called out catching up to his friend.

"Sasuke just get inside before the bell rings." Lee reminded, turn He just watched his friends walk away. Suddenly someone caught his attention.

"Oh…thank god…I reached school on time…"Rika managed to say, panting hard from running from the bus stop, now running over to the incredibly spacious grounds of Konoha high school. "Ooh…my leg hurts…"

"You…"

Rika looked up to look at the direction of the voice. As she did her blue orbs meets Sasuke's onyx eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widen in recognition.

"Naruto..."

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, but I do own the Plot.

**A/N**: I changed Rika's surname from (Takano) to Shirahane. Also I'm also xYuzuru Rengex but I changed my pen name to Shirahane Aikawa.

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Our Second Encounter

**"Death leaves a heartache that no one can heal, love leaves a memory that no one can steal. "**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Second Encounter**

* * *

Rika looked up to look at the direction of the voice. As she did her blue orbs meets Sasuke's onyx eyes. Sasuke's eyes widen in recognition.

"Na…ruto…" Rika looked at the guy in front of her.

_"What's with this guy?"_ She mumbled to her self, looking at him quizzically. After awhile Rika decided to ignore the man and walk pass him. But suddenly Sasuke grabbed her pulling her into a comforting yet loving hug from behind. Rika was stunned… surprised. The fact that this handsome guy just HUGGED HER! But why the hell he did that for. She doesn't even know him.

"Na…ruto please don't leave I love you…" Rika's eyes widen by this… the guy just called her Naruto and said I love you to her. He creep her out, pushing him away from her and slapped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Her face is flushed. And when she look at Sasuke's eyes she see's sadness in them.

"Forgive me…I thought you were…never mind," Sasuke said leaving a confused Rika behind. Sasuke hopped in his car. He leaned on his seat and squeezed his eyeshot. Kicking the steering wheel in frustration, he decided not to attend school, driving his car away.

He needed time for himself.

* * *

"What's with Sasuke? He didn't attend class!" Ino said as he continues ranting about Sasuke not skipping school. While her boyfriend Shikamaru just murmured troublesome under his breath.

"Hey Shikamaru I'm curious how you bear you're girlfriend loud mouth?" Kiba said whispering at Shikamaru.

"Oh…It's too troublesome to explain to you Kiba." Shikamaru said as he yawned. "Well Hinata where is Neji?" Lee asked out of the blue.

"He is out of the country with dad…well you know for political issues," She answered timidly

* * *

**Wines & Spirits**

* * *

He couldn't understand himself the moment he saw that girl… the girl who is having a same face as his beloved… his Naruto, her blonde hair her blue eyes, her smile, and voice. The memory of his beloved lingered and haunted his past. He massaged the bridge of his nose in his frustration. Picking up his can of beer and started drinking it.

_"Sasuke…I love you…"_

_"Please don't let go…live for me…live for us…"_

Like a tape recorder, those words kept on replaying in his mind. In the past two years, he tried to focus his mind in other things he realized that he couldn't stay mourning of what he lost. He flirted and dated other girls hoping one of them can distract him hoping that he can love another and move on. That he could live, just like he promised her. However, no one can ever replace her. Naru… his one greatest love. After he finished drinking his beer he threw it aside.

_"Naruto since I saw that girl earlier she hasn't left my mind. Tell me Naruto, what should I do?"_

"Hey pretty boy want to go to my place?" The girl cooed in his ear, her hot breath hitting the back of his neck, obviously flirting with him. But unfortunately Sasuke was not in the mood to flirt back. He glared at her, pushing the girl away from him.

"Leave me alone." He was about to go outside but something made him stop. His face darkened at the sight. "I said let go of me!" Rika said struggling and trying to pry away from the man's arm off around her waist. "Let go!" Despite her protest, the man kept on his persuit, pinning her down under him, his filthy hands roaming the side of her body, feeling up on her curves.

"No! Let go…" Rika was scared now.

She trembled on the man's arms. "Somebody, help me!" Suddenly, the man who was holding her was being thrown away, landing at his butt on the floor with his side of the mouth bleeding.

"You ok boss?" The other man kneeled down on his boss. "If the girl says to let go you should let go…" Sasuke said with menace with his voice. His face is surprisingly calm, the fact that his voice and his aura is obviously saying that his totally pissed off.

Rika's eyes widen. _"He is the guy from earlier… But why is he here…?"_

"YOU INSOLENT BASTARD!" the man move to hit Sasuke but Sasuke is faster than he thinks he is, dodging the strike efficiently.

Next second going by you could find the guy being pinned against the wall, Sasuke holding him by his neck, suffocating the man in his bare hands.

"You have two options. One, leave and never come back here...or two, I'll kill you," Sasuke said with a venom on his voice as he harshly let go of him. The guy didn't second think his options, he ran. "Wait boss! Wait for me!" His companion said as he followed him.

* * *

From the door another voice joined in, this one aiming at Kira, "You're fired!"

"But sir I didn't mean to do that sir, he was harassing me!" Rika tried to explained to their manager.

"Didn't you know that Mr. Shibuki, the man you just disrespected, is our big time customer here and…" he was cut off by Sasuke.

"And you'll sacrifice your own employee being harassed ignoring their rights to resist and protect themselves from an old man who is trying to get in her pants?" Sasuke said calmly, interrupting the two.

"_EH…that guy again…"_ Rika thought to her self as she looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"And who the hell are you to butt in our business?" The manager argued, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke activated his sharingan to scare the man.

The manager recognized his eyes and started to shuddered. "You're an

Uchiha…"

"Uchiha?" Rika said in confusion. She turned to look at Sasuke she also noticed his eyes.

"Let's go." Sasuke said grabbing Rika's wrist and started to drag her out of the bar.

"Hey wait! matteyo...where we going?"

* * *

**Parking lot**

* * *

"Hey wait! I said where we going? Let go! Oi! Rika said trying to pry her hands out of Sasuke's hold.

"What are you doing in here!" Sasuke said glaring at the girl in front of him.

"What! You're the one who dragged me out here and you're asking me why I'm here?" Rika said, irritated.

Sasuke looked at Rika as if she's an idiot. "IDIOT! I'm asking you why you're working at this kind of place?" Sasuke said "Why else? 'Cause I need money!" She glared at Sasuke. This guy in front of her is pissing her off.

"Quit your job…"

"What?" Rika couldn't believe her ears

"_He is reprimanding me to_…Why woul I do that!…"

"Are _you_ deaf? I said quit your job." Sasuke repeated impassively.

"And who the hell are you to order me around? I don't even know you!" Rika said angrily

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening… he was currently in the middle of the street arguing with Naru's likely twin, ordering her around as if she was Naruto.

Pushing aside his pride he answered her all not too kindly.

"FINE…I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm telling you to quit your job understand! Many things can happen to you and I might not be there to protect you Naruto!" Sasuke suddenly stopped talking when Naruto's name slipped from his mouth.

"Naruto? Who is she?" Rika asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Again Rika saw the sadness and hurt reflecting on Sasuke's eyes.

"Tell me your name." Sasuke asked

What? I'd just barely know you so i would I tell you my name?" Rika said stubbornly putting her hands on her waist.

"Because I just saved your ass back there, so you owe me at least that." Sasuke said glaring at Rika. "Well I didn't tell you to help me!" Rika glaring back at Sasuke.

Sasuke only smirked, "Fine don't tell me…dobe"

"What the… what did you just call me teme?" She yelled angrily at Sasuke, just like a certain other blonde would.

"Fine dobe… Don't tell me your name… I will just find a way to know you… better." With that Sasuke walked away leaving Rika behind.

Rika clenched her fist. "That guy he managed to pissed me off! Oi TEME GET BACK HERE!" She yelled after him.


	3. Black Mailed

**Chapter 3**

**Becoming His Girlfriend**

* * *

"That damn bastard calling me dobe what's with him? Rika is fuming while wiping off the dust at her mom's vase. "If I see that guy again I will surely decapitate him! That handsome guy…_eh did I just call him handsome eww…gross I just call that guy handsome? Arrg! I'm going insane!"_ She is back in reality when she felt something broken. Well it turns out to be the vase that she is holding crack into two. "Eh…what just happened here?" Rika was so clueless how did she broke it down.

"Oh well…I guess I will just buy same vase as this before mom notice it missing." Rika said laughing nervously.

* * *

**Uchiha Manor**

the old uchiha compound is being renovated into a whole lot bigger four-story mansion.

Sasuke's Bedroom

* * *

Kiba and lee is looking at each other there has curiosity on their eyes. They are currently looking at Sasuke's smiling face. This is the first time seeing Sasuke smile. over two years not seeing each other even their genin is the first time That they saw them Sasuke in this rare moment. A mischievous grin flash at Kiba's lips as well at lee they are planning to take a smiling picture of Sasuke and sell it to his fan girls that sure a big money they can be a millionaire in time. When they were about to take a move Shikamaru stop them. "Don't even think about it Lee…Kiba…" Shikamaru said yawning

"But Shikamaru your not being youthful at all!" Rock Lee said whining anime style

"Yeah lee is right Shikamaru this is a rare moment so we need to capture it! Kiba said insisting their plans.

Shikamaru shook his head in disapproval. "Nope…you will be invading Sasuke's privacy if you do that."

"EH…you're not being youthful at all shikamaru! Why don't you shower your life with youthfulness of the world and…" Lee said continuously blabbing about Shikamaru not being youthful.

"Shut up guys," all three look at Sasuke who just tell them to shut up.

Kiba went towards sasuke and place his arm around Sasuke's shoulder smiling. "What's up with you bro? what suppose to be the problem of our lover boy? Not enough of girls? Want to go at the bar to chill out?

"Ok let's go…" Sasuke said smirking.

* * *

Wines and Spirit's Bar

* * *

Yuukie look at rika her best friend look so desperate. "You need another part time job but why?"

"I broke my mom's vase and I know it has a sentimental value for her and I need to buy her another one."

_Well if I see another vase like that._ Rika sigh desperately

"I really need to buy another one of that please Yuukie help me! Rika said clutching her sleeves.

Yuukie sigh. "Ok… I will bring you to my part time job." Yuukie said

Rika launch herself on yuukie hugging her so tight in happiness. "Thank you Yuukie! Thank you soooo much! You're my savior!

"Ri—ka not—brea-thing…" Yuukie is turning blue because of rika's hold.

"Oh…sorry Yuukie!"

"It's ok…" Yuukie said giving Rika a soft smile.

"Here…" Yuukie said giving her a coupon

"What is that? Rika said looking at the coupon with a cocked eyebrow.

"You can use this as a discount card my mom gave me this but you can use it for now." Yuukie offered

Rika smiled. "Thank you Yuukie! You're the best…um…but how about you?"

"You don't need to get worried…you need that as much as I need that…" Yuukie said smiling back.

"Thank you… Yuukie!" Rika exclaimed in happiness

"You don't need to hug me again Rika… your thank you is enough for me…"

"Oh… Yuukie you meanie…" rika pouted cutely

"Rika we need to your help outside…" their manager said

"Go and serve the private room no.32 go there and fast…"

"Right away sir… Rika said putting her apron and a piece of paper and pen.

"Well then were ready to go!" she said with a big smile in her face.

"Rika if you don't hurry sumaru-san will scold you again." Yuukie said reprimanding her best friend with both hand at her hips.

"Aye…Aye boss!" Rika said with a salute gesture before she dash out of the kitchen.

Seems like their manager is so eager for her to serve the people at the private room.

"Oh well…better get there and fast." Rika muttered under her breath.

* * *

**PRIVATE ROOM**

* * *

"Well where is the lap dancer! Arrg I am here in freaking 15 minutes and yet NO LAP DANCER! Kiba said ranting and raving about the lap dancer being so late.

"Quiet down kiba your attracting unwanted attention." Shikamaru said as he smacked his own forehead in annoyed gesture. He really had enough of Kiba ranting and complaining and lee whining why he cannot drink beer and keep on blabbing about him not being youthful that he needs to shower himself a youthful power that he and Gai-sensei is ranting about before.

"You know what guys…you never change a bit…" Sasuke said sparing a glance on his friends cutting his connection of his lips at the girl on his lap. While the girl just giggle and whispered something to Sasuke.

"How about you… You change Sasuke… Shikamaru said in serious tone. Before Sasuke can answer back to Shikamaru the door suddenly opened revealing the very familiar brunette. Kiba Lee and Shikamaru is on the greatest shock of their lives. Eyes widen in recognition while lee left his mouth hanging while Kiba stared at Rika as if she is a ghost. Rika felt too awkward all the people inside is looking at her and she felt uneasiness in the air. When she wandered her eyes at the room she saw a very familiar figure immediately her blood boil at the sight. she turned to look at the raven haired guy with a girl in his lap. "YOU AGAIN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE TEME! Rika said with an accusing hand on Sasuke. While sasuke did not even flinch in her outburst.

"What do you think we're doing at this kind of bar? Studying? Sasuke said sarcastically looking at the blonde haired girl with his cool demeanor.

"Dobe… he continued with a smirk fueling her anger.

Shikamaru stand up and put his hand at Rika's shoulder his eyes contained an unexplainable happiness for his friend.

"Naruto…came back…Ino will surely be happy when she see you."

"Yeah…Hina-chan also and tenten they really missed you it's been 2 years right lee? Kiba continued as he approach Rika.

"Well yeah! We thought…well…were happy to see you again!" lee said while crying animatedly. Rika just look at them with a big question mark at the top of her head. Sasuke also called her naru. "_Naru? They are mistaken me as their friend and that bastard (she look at sasuke with a glare) mistaken me as his…girlfriend cause…after he called me naru…he hug me and say I love you…but if Naruto is his girlfriend then why the hell his with __this __girl._ rika was brought back to reality when lee hug her so tight giving her no room to breathe.

"Ooof…can..t breathe… not…brea…thing… she said while trying to push lee from. Well in her luck lee did let go but not willingly cause when she opened her eyes she see Sasuke in front of her holding lee's collar at the back of his head.

"HEY! SASUKE GET OFF ME!" lee whined

* * *

Well in unexpected turn of event sasuke grab rika's wrist and drag her out of the bar. "Hey wait! What is going on with your head? Dragging me here outside again Teme! Rika said angrily. Sasuke did not answer her. Rika just watch sasuke opening his car door and getting something at the passenger seat. Sasuke approach her with a small box. "Here… sasuke said as he threw the box at Rika. The box hit Rika's forehead while catching it in the process. "Ouch! That hurt! Why you teme! What is this?

"Open it baka…" Sasuke said glaring at rika. "Why you!" she said as she open the box angrily revealing a pink flip top cell phone. She picks it up from inside the box and look at it quizzically. "Don't tell me you were going to ask me what's that thing…is well if you want to know it's a…" sasuke said eyeing her as if she is stupid.

"I know what it is TEME~! Rika snarled glaring at Sasuke.

"Well then…if you know what is that thing… well I'm glad to go see you around…dobe…or shall I say…Shirahane Rika." Sasuke smirk at her.

"What the…how do you…" Rika said while looking at sasuke with wide eyes she do not know how he finds out what her name is…

"I already told you… I have a ways to find out who you really are…oh…I forgot to tell you…you will use the phone only for me got it? or else there's going to pay a high price in hell to pay. And if you need job I can provide you one." Sasuke offered

"Why the hell…I don't need your help TEME!

"Hn…well then…you can't get this…sasuke said smirking while showing her a coupon

"EH…what the…give me back my COUPON! TEME!" Rika said running after Sasuke.

"Well if you want to get this…go at my house…my friends will teach you the way there..." Sasuke said as he hop in at his car and drive it away.

"THAT TEME! BLACK MAILING ME!"


	4. Be My Girlfriend

**Chapter 4**

**Be My Girlfriend**

* * *

Now Rika is in the middle of the BIG Uchiha Mansion at the end of konoha's borderline. This is too annoying! Too irritating! aarg… I am soooo angry! Rika said as she pressed the doorbell beside the big gigantic gate. "_This guy is really something his too rich to own a house like this." _Rika thought

She brushed her blonde locks in irritation. I have been waiting here for years…is this mansion had no helpers or anything?

She remembered what happened last night.

**FLASH BACK**

"_You're asking about sasuke's house direction? Kiba said cupping his chin _

_I am surprise you do not know how to go there? You live with the Uchiha's once. Lee said smiling his shining teeth appearing. _

_Rika sighs before answering. "I already told you I am not the girl you know I am Rika and not Naru…"_

_Rika turn her head around when she felt someone staring at her Rika spotted a boy with a pineapple head._

"_Hey it's rude to stare it's that not applicable to you?" Rika said irritated at the attention she was receiving._

"_Oh well." Shikamaru give up a sigh as he approach the blonde girl. "You can meet him at the konoha's borderline at the end of the town you can recognized his house because that is the only structure at that street." Shikamaru said_

"_Oh…thank you…"_

_End flash back…_

* * *

All of the sudden she felt a presence behind her. "So you really came." Said the husky voice behind her

She can feel he cooed in her ear, his hot breath hitting the back of her neck sending a chill down on her spine and then she felt a pair of hand on his waist.

"_Oh my god…" _Rika started to panic.

"I'm surprise…are you scared?"

Rika pry the pair of arms around her waist. And turned angrily at the guy who suddenly hug her from behind. "Whaa…what's that for?" She said coming face to face at the smirking uchiha.

He's wearing a black polo shirt with several buttons loosened and his long tie is improperly arranged now. "Why? Don't you think I'm sexy?" sasuke said smirking as he cross his arms around his chest.

Rika snorted "In your dreams Uchiha! Well now bring me back my coupon so I can go now."

"Well open the gate." Sasuke commanded

Rika's eyes widen "What the…are you commanding me to open that gate of yours? Are fucking insane? I'm not your helper to do that!" rika said glaring at sasuke.

Sasuke smirk on her. "What? You don't want to get this senseless paper?" Sasuke said as he wave the coupon on rika's face. "Hey! My coupon give it back!" Rika said as she tried to get the paper from sasuke's hold but in her dismay sasuke immediately raise his hand up high out of her reach.

"Give me that back! Arrg… stop doing this!" she said so desperately

"Just open the gate and after that get in the car." Sasuke said as he hops in his car bringing the engine to life.

Rika clench her fist tightly. "_You'll see I will definitely not going to lose." _

* * *

**Uchiha Mansion**

Rika is staring at the koi pond in front of the huge glass door inside the house "Mansion" and very huge.

The whole house is modern. It has many corners above the fireplace has a big red and white fan color placed.

"_This guy is really something," _Rika notice one part of the house that remains in old style door.

"That's the Uchiha symbol" sasuke said behind her back. "Hey you can you stop scaring people!" Rika said

"Now that I already opened that huge gate of yours and for making me wait for almost 30 minutes don't I _Deserve _something special? (Rika said referring to her 100% off coupon)

I will not give you that cheap coupon of yours until you do my conditions…" Sasuke said sipping his red wine.

Rika frown. "And are you insane? I am NOT going to do that!" She said placing her arms on her waist.

Sasuke scoffed "Well if you don't I'm going to spread the news that you're working at that bar." Sasuke said

"Are you…threatening me?" Rika said angrily

"No I'm just saying." Sasuke said not caring that she's angry.

"_Oh my why this is happening to me?" _

"Ok what is it?" she said giving up.

"Well its simple… be my girlfriend…" Sasuke said bluntly.


	5. Rule Number 3

**Chapter 5**

**Rule Number 3**

* * *

"_I can't believe this I can't really believe this!"_ Rika thought angrily as she walk closely at the waiting Sasuke in front of her apartment his currently leaning at his sleek Mercedes Benz with eyes close he's been waiting for her in almost 30 minutes outside. "You're too slow," Sasuke said glaring at the blonde girl in front of her.

Rika snorted "Who told to wait for me?"

"So by the way what are you doing here? I don't remember that I give you my address?" Rika said crossing her arms around her chest.

Sasuke just smirk at her in reply. "_That Teme! I hate his smirk."_

"Why don't you just answer me Teme!" Rika said angrily

Sasuke turned to face her with annoyed face. "I already told you I have my fucking ways to know you more '_better'._ He said shoving her inside the passenger seat.

"Ouch that hurts you know? Why don't you be gentle?" Rika protested

"You know I only let girls order me around when we were _in_ bed." Sasuke said smirking at Rika

While Rika just blush at Sasuke's words. "Pervert!" She exclaimed at his face.

"So you're not a virgin anymore?" Rika said cocking her eyebrows.

Sasuke did not answer her but he just put her seat belt on. Rika flushed at the sudden contact "_This teme just holding my shoulder but why I feel like this_?" Rika thought as she hid her blush from Sasuke by looking at the window but well unfortunately for her Sasuke saw it.

Sasuke just chuckled as he turn the engine to life and drive his car away. "You know you don't need to hide your blush from me."

Rika just turned to looked at Sasuke with a angry face. "Who do you think you are a sex god or something?"

Sasuke smirk before answering her. "I always hear that after were finished doing _it_ so maybe I am." Sasuke said as he teased Rika.

Rika cannot believe her ears this guy is…a womanizer and a _pervert!_

"Pervert! So that's why every time you go my place you just…" She is cut off when Sasuke glared at her.

"I am not that sex addict and for your information Dobe I just do it to…

"To what?" She said as she waited for him to continue.

"_What the hell why do I need to answer this girl." Sasuke thought angrily_

"It is not of your concern dobe." He said coldly

"You teme don't call me dobe! I am not a dead last for your information Uchiha I am the scholar who got 97 in scholarship examination so don't call me…

"Dobe? But I want to call you dobe so you can't change my mind and stop calling me teme or whatever names because if you do your life will be doomed understand? Remember our deal Sasuke said smirking

"Oh my god I forgot…" Rika gasped as she remembers their deal last time.

* * *

**_Flash back_**

* * *

"_Well first of all you will tell them that you are my girlfriend." Sasuke said as he seat comfortably at the red velvet couch at his luxurious mansion._

"_What but why?" Rika protested_

"_Just listen to me will you? For the second condition you will do whatever I want and you can't disobey me."_

"_What! But that's too hard!" she whined_

_Sasuke ignored her whining he just continues stating the conditions he wants her to do._

"_Thirdly I don't want you to talk to any other guys well except for me and my friends"_

"_Eh that's way too impossible to do and what do you… she's not able to finish her word when Sasuke cut her off._

"_And for the last condition if I caught you disobeying me you have to kiss me."_

_Rika's eyes widen by this. "Are you insane why would I do that!" she said angrily there is no way he will not kiss me! _

_Sasuke just smirk. "Well if you don't want to do my conditions you can always back to your old job while I can pay someone to spread the news that you're working at that cheap bar. You know if I do that your scholarship will be gone in your grasp."_

"_Oh I almost forgot tomorrow you will start to call me Sasuke with –kun is that understood?"_

_Rika can't help but to agree._

* * *

_End flash back_

* * *

"You black mailer why would I kiss you!" Rika said as she let out an accusing finger on Sasuke.

While Sasuke just glared at her. "Stop that! And once were at school act nicely I don't want everybody think in school that I have a monkey like girlfriend." Sasuke scoffed as he park his Benz in front of Sakura Tree they reach the school already. While the fan girls outside the building already noticed Sasuke's car you can hear them squealing and giggling 'shouting' his name like this. _"Sasuke-kuuun!"_ I can still understand why they like and admire sasuke. Maybe because of his looks? _Oh my god I just admitted that this guy is gorgeous!"_

"Come on dobe snapped out of your thoughts!" Sasuke said as he grabbed her wrist helping her to hop out of the car. She doesn't even notice that he already went out of the car."

Sasuke started to drag her at the hall while doing so she cannot feel the heated and penetrating gaze at her. It seems like his fan girls is skinning her to death while the others just whispering and gossiping to each other. "_Now I wish earth just eat me alive_." I am so embarrassed all of the sudden she felt that sasuke intertwined their hands together making her blushed ten times shades of red. _"Well this is the first time that a guy holds her hand like that."_ Rika can feel her heart beats wildly against her chest she can feel that sasuke is squeezing her hand somewhat like his comforting me. It is a good thing that this guy cannot hear my heart beating or else she will be doomed.

"Te- ah Sasuke-_kun_" she remembered last condition at sasuke's game. "_Oh I almost forgot tomorrow you will start to call me Sasuke with –kun is that understood?"_

Sasuke smirked. "I'm glad you remembered what I said to you."

Rika snorted. "Don't flatter yourself I'm just doing this for my reputation."

They were stop in their tracks when they heard screaming. "SASUKE-KUUN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS YOU FOUND NARU-CHAN ALIVE!" ino said screaming at the top of her lungs. Sasuke winced in sudden outburst.

"_Yamanaka's are really loud just endure it...but I've been doing this since our genin days." _

Ino cannot help herself but to hug her friend so tight she missed her she really missed naru.

"You know Naru-chan when Shika-koi told us about you we extremely happy we even throw a party for your return!" She said with a glee on her face.

"Inside the room there is our friends waiting for you!"

While Rika just look at Sasuke with a pleading expression in her eyes. "_Please help me!"_

"Oi Yamanaka she is not _her_ so let go." Sasuke said with a firm tone on his voice.

"But what are you saying Sasuke-kun she is…Naru right? There's no doubt about it she has the same hair, eyes, height _but except for her whisker marks_ but well it's understandable because the kyuubi is already extracted from inside her body." Ino said as she cup her chin.

"Kyuubi? What is kyuubi?" Rika said wearing a clueless face.

Sasuke just drag her away from ino and ignored her question. "But hey Sasuke-kun I want to know what is kyuubi?" Rika asked

"Just don't mind what she said to you it's nothing." Sasuke said plainly looking at her with a serious and pained expression on his eyes.

Rika just nodded in response.

* * *

Well the day went good when the girls grope Rika because they thought her as Naru. Rika managed to explain to them that she is not naru. It just happened to be a co-incident because according to ino Naru died two years ago. Well it just slipped on her mouth.

The girls also surprised that Sasuke and Rika is together. As in a couple, Rika just wear a nervous face when sasuke telling that to his friends. She felt awkward. "_I really hate this."_

"You this is your fault! Now all of your friend's think that we are really a couple." Rika exclaimed angrily once Ino and the gang fade out of their eyesight.

Sasuke just raised a brow while placing his arms around his chest. "And why is that? We have a deal and you. Cant. Never back out of it." Sasuke said with an arrogant tone of his voice.

"Arrg! I can't believe that I am playing your game!" She said angrily.

Sasuke smirk before answering. "But you're playing it so well and before I left you meet me at the parking lot later at 4 after your class."

Rika cannot believe what is happening to her life ever since she met Sasuke all of the bad luck struck her. _Alternatively, not? _First: him mistaken me as his girlfriend. Secondly, his fan girls she needs to learn to deal with them later. Thirdly his friends. She just let out a sigh she wishes she could be out of this mess as soon as possible.

"Oh my I will be late for my class!" She said as she started to run for it but Unfortunately for Rika she accidentally bump to a stranger's broad chest making her stumbled back at the floor. She groaned. "Ouch my…butt hurts." She said wincing in pain.

"Oh…I'm sorry miss here let me help you." The stranger said offering her his hand.

Rika absent mildly took his hand. "Why don't you look at your way!" she said angrily

"Naruto…" said the stranger

Rika cannot take it why all of the people in this school call her Naruto for god sakes "My name is Rika _not_ Naru!" Rika said as she turned to look up at the stranger.

_ "A Girl?"_ the stranger has a pair of white eyes with a long beautiful hair he had a handsome face too. Rika can feel a sudden ache on her heart when she looked at him it seems like she already met this guy.

"Well I'm sorry I thought your somebody else." Neji said while looking at her like his checking her out.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" Rika said angrily it feels like he is examining her without clothes on.

"Sorry for being rude…but you…" Neji was cut off when a oh-so-familiar voice interfere.

"_Oh my…I am busted_." Rika thought

"Hyuuga what are you doing here?" Sasuke said with a calm but deadly tone on his voice. He cannot possibly forget that Hyuuga Neji has something for his Naru back then so he cannot help himself but to show him that Rika is his property.

"Uchiha." Neji acknowledge him impassively

"Sasu- what are you…" she was cut off when Sasuke wrap his arms around her waist

Pressing her body to him as if telling Neji to back off because this girl is mine. "_Whaa…what is he doing_!"

Somewhat Neji got what Sasuke mean and smirk to himself as he started to walk away from the couple. When he was out of sight Sasuke back away to have a clear look at Rika's face while Rika is blushing furiously.

"Oi…rule no.3._" _Sasuke said impassively

_I don't want you to talk to any other guys well except for me and my friends_

"Eh…but why? I'd just happened that…It's an accident believe me! I don't intend to _Talk to him!_ Rika stammered

"Rules is rule Rika-_chan_ so just do it." Sasuke commanded seriously

"_Oh-em-gee I'm so doomed! What if someone sees us!" _

"Uh… Sasuke-_kun_can I just do it later I just…erm…" Rika said stuttering

"_No_. I want it now so _Do It_." Sasuke said with finality on his voice.

"O…Ok…" Rika said as she lean on Sasuke to reach his cheeks so she can kiss it but unfortunately much in her dismay Sasuke turn to where her face is and poof their lips touch each other.

"_Oh my…My first kiss was stolen by this pervert I am scarred in my entire life!_"


End file.
